The Bitter Mermaid
by BURNING PIXIE
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, her pain tarnsforms her into a bitter, cold blooded mermaid. The Cullens return to find her with scales and try to restore her humanity
1. Chapter 1

I was angry with Edward for leaving me, I had gotten over the whole depressed phase but now I was just plain angry, he left me. No one could help me, Not Charlie or Jacob or one of my friends, I was beyond help. I decided to leave so I packed my stuff and left a note for Charlie.

I needed to drive so I drove down to Strawberry Bay. I kicked the water furiously on the beach and scraemed, no one could hear me.

"I hate you, Edward!" I screamed to the sky.

I tried to kicked the water again but suddenly fell over. My clothes were gone and I had a tail, like a mermaid tail! I had little fins where my feet shoudld've been and golden scales all the way up to my waist. Golden scales decorated my breasts completely and just a little bit of my cleavage was showing. I was a frickin mermaid!

The pain I felt for Edward vanished, all there was in the world was the call of sea, it begged me be with it. I happily complied and dived in. I could breathe underwater and swam through the waves with joy. I finally felt free.

That's just the first chapter and I know it's short but the next chapters will be longer

REVIEW 


	2. Chapter 2

I spent several weeks in the sea, just swimming around collecting pretty shells made me quiet happy and content. I had colelcted real pearls from oysters and most I put them with most of my pretty shells in my hair in a lovely, decorative order. I occassionally ent to the shore when no one was around and bathed in the sun but I couldn't stay away from the sea for too long even if it was just a few feet away. One day, I was lying on the shore when the yells of some people drove me back into the water.

"I'm telling, I saw something sparkly right here on the beach" a familiar voice said.

"Emmett, it's gone now" another familiar beauitful voice said.

I peaked up from under the water to see seven figures standing in the spot where I was sun bathing. I couldn't really get a clear view of them so I swam a little closer and his behind a huge rock. I glanced at the people from behind the rock, I saw Edward there. I had to stay hidden, he couldn't see me. I was just about to edge myself out to open water when I felt myself being yanked out of the water by my tail. I was now being held upside down like the catch of the day.

"Hey, guys, check out the size of this fish" Emmett yelled to his family.

They all came running over and I fought to get out of Emmett's grasp, he had his fist wrapped around my fins tightly. I flipped my fins at his face and he dropped me back into the water. I stayed in that spot but underwater, I could still see the blurred figures of the Cullens and they could still see me with their vampire eyes. They still didn't know who I was and I could still hear them.

"She flipped me with her flippers" Emmett said.

"They're called fins, Emmett, and you frightened her. Mermaids are very sensitive creatures" Carlisle said as he bent down to look at me.

He held out his hand and I flinched a little, I didn't really trust him in my new mermaid form. I reached my little hand out of the water and took his, he very slowly and carefully pulled me out of the water. Only my head and shoulders were visible, they all gasped when they saw that it was me. Alice stepped forward a little to get a better look at me and I flinched again.

"Don't be afraid" Carlisle whispered.

"Bella, what happened to you?" Esme asked.

I turned to face her and slyly slid deeper into the water, Carlisle grip on my hand got a little tighter, it wasn't painful, just strong. My fins rose up from the water behind me and they all looked really shocked at that point. I collected a little bit of water in fins and splashed them with it. They all recoiled and Carlisle let go of my hand. I took my chance and began swimming out into open ocean.

REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Edward POV

I couldn't believe it, Bella was a mermaid! Carlisle said that she couldn't have been a mermaid the entire time because mermaids are women who have their hearts turned cold by love. So, I figured that it must've been my fault and I had to fix it.

Carlisle had found his book on mermaids entitled 'The Maids Of The Sea', he began to read from it.

"Mermaids are women who have had their hearts turned cold by love , they enjoy all time in the sea and are very rarely seen away fro it. They can lured anywhere by shiny shell or baubles. When away from water, mermaids struggle to resist the call of the sea. The only way to change a mermaid back into a woman if for a man to fall in love with them an proclaim it to her"

"So, it's simple, dude, just go tell Bella how much you love her" Emmett said.

"It's not that simple, Emmett" Carlisle said. "You have to lure them in, keep them on land, and then pray that it works"

"How could it not work?" Esme asked in a worried voice.

"Mermaids can only become women again from the proclamation of a man's love for her but the mermaid must love him back which is difficult considering that mermaids have very cold hearts. As cold as the sea"

"We have to try" I said.

When we got to the beach, I saw Bella sitting on a faraway rock. She turned to look at us and her eyes widened like she had seen a shark. Esme look on the desperately. She picked up a shiny, pink shell.

"Bella, come and get the pretty shell" she called.

Bella stopped swimming and squinted at us, she saw the shell and her face was like a child's on christmas morning. She swam to us until she was a few feet away from the shell in Esme hand. She reached out for it and Esme slowly pulled it closer to us. Jasper was behind Bella, getting ready to yank her out of the water by her tail. She was finally close enough and Jasper grabbed her tail, she screamed as she was pulled from her sanctuary. Jasper managed to wrap his arms around her waist and hold her in place. She made a grab for the shell and Esme let her have it. Bella giggled like a little girl when she got it and looked at from every single angle.

"Ooooh" she said in a fascinated tone.

"You like pretty shells?" Esme asked.

"Mm hm" Bella nodded.

A wave crashed against the shore and Bella looked at it longingly. I took a step towards and she hissed at me while she attempted to squirm out of Jasper's grasp but found that it was useless. I look down at her tail, it was the magnificent thing I'd ever seen, it was long and golden with scales all over it. Emmett had the same interested look on his face and he bent down to touch it. She attempted to hit him with it and he backed away.

"So, are you like the little mermaid?" Emmett joked.

Bella rolled her eyes and looked away, her eyes fell on Alice and she got an idea, I could tell by the in her eyes. She looked at three things next: Jasper, her tail and the water that was only centimetres away. She collected some water in her fins and splashed it all over Alice. The shock knocked Alice over and Jasper let go of Bella to catch her. Bella swam back into to water, I swam in after her but stopped when I heard her scream.

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Edward POV

I swam over to Bella who was clutching onto where her thigh should've been, it was oozing blood and I looked down to see a sharp rock sticking out of the seabed. I grabbed her hand and literally pulled her back to the shore. Carlisle gently put his hand on the wound to stop the bleeding, Bella winced and attempted to kick him out of the way. I put my hand firmly on her tail to stop her.

"He's just trying to help" I told her.

"I don't need his help" she growled.

"I'll have to take care of this back home" Carlisle said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no" Bella protested.

But Carlisle had already picked her up in a bridal style and was running home with her, we all followed. Our new home was nice but not as nice as the old one, I missed it, like I missed Bella who was now had gils because of me. Carlisle dabbed the wound with some cloth and Bella jerked every time he did so. He said sorry every time. Esme came through with a glass of water for Bella, she took one sip of it and spat it back out.

"Could use a little salt" Bella said, quietly.

"Won't that make you sick?" Esme asked.

"No. Mermaids never get sick" Bella looked at Carlisle "That's why they don't need doctors"

Carlisle ignored her comment and continued dabbing her wound, she stayed very quiet after that. When he was finally done, she held her arms out to me.

"Take me back to the sea now" she ordered.

"I can't take you back, Bella" I said.

"Fine" she said, nonchalantly and she turned to Carlisle with her arms still outstretched "You can take me back"

"We don't want you to be like this, Bella: alone in the sea" he said.

Bella began breathing very heavily and then making choking noises and gasping. She was suffocating without water.

"She suffocating" Carlisle said as he picked her up.

"Put her in the tub" Emmett suggested.

"Not enough" Bella gasped.

"The sea?" asked Alice.

We all ran back to the sea and Carlisle put Bella back in, she seemed so happy to be back. She splashed about and giggled, she was so much like a child in her new mermaid form. It was almost cute.

"I thought you said that mermaids could survive on land" I told him.

"I did but..." he was at a loss for words when he realized that we had been tricked.

"Suckers" Bella called.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you come back here right now" Esme said in her angry mom voice, pointing to the spot.

"Make me" she retorted.

Esme tapped Emmett on the shoulder and he charged into the water after Bella, she picked something up and flung it at Emmett. He came running back, yelling.

"Rose, get it off" He panicked.

Rosalie picked the little starfish off of him and threw it back into the water, I rolled my eyes at Emmett. Bella was still in sight and I swam towards her. She went under, I went under, she swam deeper and deeper but I continued to follow her. I finally caught her and grabbed her arms, she tried to swim away but I held her firmly. I kissed her forcefully, she eventually complied.

I looked down to see that her tail was now a pair of jean clad legs, her scales on her chest were now gone and she was wearing a blue sweater. She looked into my eyes before clutching her throat. We were so deep and she was drowning.

REVIEW

This is the second last chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

I held Bella tightly and propelled myself to the surface, I swam all the way to the shore with Bella. My family was waiting as I pushed her limp body onto the sand. Carlisle bent down to check for a pulse. He looked up, his face was grave.

"There's no pulse" he said, quietly.

"Oh, no" Esme gasped.

Carlisle put his hands over Bella's heart and began to do CPR, her body jerked but didn't breathe. I feel to my knees by her side, I grabbed her hand and kissed it, I couldn't let her die, I was nothing without her.

"Come on, Bella, breathe" Carlisle urged.

"I love you" I said quietly.

Bella's eyes shot open and she gasped, she turned onto her side and coughed up water. She panted and breathed as she came to her senses. She turned to me and smiled warmly.

"You came back" she smiled, warmly.

"For you" I said as I stroked her cheek.

"Awww, you mean she doesn't have a tail anymore?" Emmett whined.

"Yes, Emmett. She's human again" I said.

Emmett brightened up and I saw all of the very bad fish puns he was going to use on Bella, it was going to be very annoying. Alice was now fiddling with the shell that Esme had used to lure Bella to us. Bella looked at it, she reached out for it and Alice gave it to her.

"My shell" Bella giggled.

We all laughed, maybe Bella's still had a bit of mermaid in her.

That's end, hope you enjoyed it

REVIEW


End file.
